User talk:McJeff
I am a Bureaucrat on this Wiki. Feel free to message me for any help. If you leave a message on my talk page, I will respond here. If I leave you a message on your talk page, please respond there. Need your help Delete this page. Thanks. https://bully.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_McLarson RedIgnite (talk) 02:31, January 3, 2019 (UTC) :Got it, thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 00:51, January 4, 2019 (UTC) I do not mean to brag, but I was hoping for rollback rights. If you deny my request, I understand. I was hoping I'd earn the rollback rights. I have active for almost four months now and I messaged you about the unnecessary articles I wanted you to delete, I reverted a suspected sock's edit , and I have a good comptent in my writing. I am willing to take care of the Wiki while you're busy doing real-life stuff such as a job. RedIgnite (talk) 17:57, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Another page I need you to delete. You should make a new policy that states you cannot make new articles without administrative approval. RedIgnite (talk) 17:58, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Also, I translated the article and it's non-Bully related. Here's what the title's translation says in English: "Kapitologiya." Another scam from fraudsters from the "Laboratory of Investment Technologies" RedIgnite (talk) 18:00, January 6, 2019 (UTC)RedIgnite ::That was a spambot. Nothing you can do about them except report them - and in the case of that particular one Wikia Staff got to it before I did. ::As far as not allowing new editors to create articles, I'd love to be able to do that, but Wikia staff won't permit it - to them, it's better to suffer a ton of vandalism than the possibility of a good faith editor not being allowed to do something he wants to do because of heavy-handed anti-vandal protection. Jeff (talk· ) 20:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC) A user with an abandoned account Hey Jeff. Hope things are going well for you. If a new user opens a new account and abandons their old account, do we permanently block the old out-of-usage account? My point is to avoid sockpuppetry. RedIgnite (talk) 20:23, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :Short answer no. :Long answer, sockpuppetry is by definition deceptive. If we know someone started a new account but they still have an old account active and they're trying to edit with both, we can always tell them to stick to one or the other if it starts becoming a problem. But as long as no problem is currently occuring, it's always best to just leave things alone. :There might also be legitimate reasons for alternate accounts. For example, this account I'm using right now, I actually used to commit vandalism to make sure some edit filters were working correctly. Jeff the Vandal (talk) 01:50, January 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Should have said, I used that above account on GTA Wiki when I edited there, not on BW. I also have User:McJeff Chat (for wikis with a chat room enabled) and User:Jeff the Bot (just in case I ever want to run a bot). Jeff (talk· ) 01:53, January 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Also, having looked at the accounts that prompted the question, the original one didn't actually troll here - or if it did it wasn't noticeably different from any of the hundreds of accounts that simply edit poorly that we've had over the years. Jeff (talk· ) 20:55, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Should we keep this article? Hello Jeff. I was wondering if we should keep an article this user made. It’s about cheat codes, that to me seems like a guide which I probably don’t think is what this Wiki is about. RedIgnite (talk) 22:35, January 19, 2019‎ :We've actually deleted such articles in the past. But, that goes back to a Wikipedia rule about not putting game guide content in articles. :The main benefit to keeping the article is that once it exists, we don't have to go around telling people we don't want it and to not make it. Jeff (talk· ) 01:48, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hi McJeff, Thank you for the feedback. I read the Manuel and the Wikilinks. I am still new to this, but thanks for the feedback. Gungamedan (talk) 15:25, January 20, 2019 (UTC) :No problem, let me know if you have any questions. Jeff (talk· ) 02:03, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Surname I can agree that the term "forename" is quite rare to hear, but it is the formal term nonetheless. You are invariably incorrect in regards to your comment about "surname", however. In the UK, statistics show that it is used more commonly than the phrase "last name". Besides, I've heard it used on numerous occasions, usually by adults. Why you would want an informal feel on a wiki, the purpose of which is to provide unopinionated information, I do not know. The ideal version of that sentence would be "first name" in place of "name", and "surname" in place of "the last name". I just looks a little off. There are a plethora of other sentences worded''' far '''more crudely or in an opinionated way all throughout this wiki, giving it a rather unprofessional vibe. You may want to look into it. Jellyfishking33 (talk) 20:28, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :Feel free to make any changes you think are appropriate. I simply disagree with your edit on Gurney - the sentence is perfectly clear and accurate as it is. Jeff (talk· ) 22:16, January 24, 2019 (UTC) ::And once again, when someone complains about bad and unprofessional writing on the wiki and is asked to put up or shut up - politely at that - they shut up. Just sayin'. Jeff (talk· ) 02:55, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Question regarding the Category policy Hello Jeff, I see that one of our policies specifically the No New Categories policy states that users may not add a new category without approval from a bureaucrat. My question is does the approval have to come from you? Or can a user also come to me and gain approval from me after proposing a new category? Thanks. RedIgnite (talk) 00:26, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Since you're an administrator not a bureaucrat, the approval has to come from me or SodaCat. Jeff (talk· ) 01:08, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Luis I noticed you claimed that Luis was a Greaser before joining the Jocks, like Dan switched from Nerd to Jock. I would like to in which quote does Lefty say that claims Luis used to be a greaser? I believe you but I want to add a quote to this article that claims Lefty quoting Luis's former status as a Greaser. RedIgnite (talk) 19:14, March 2, 2019 (UTC) :I'm trying to find a minute to listen to the data files - as soon as I find the right sound file I'll add it to the article as a reference and if necessary remove the statement that he used to be a Greaser. Jeff (talk· ) 01:40, March 3, 2019 (UTC) ::Added the exact quote - technically it doesn't even specify that Luis (and Lefty) grew up in New Coventry, so I changed it to just say they grew up together. Jeff (talk· ) 01:49, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Prefects Hey McJeff. I need you to explain something for me. Seth, Edward and Max are thought to have been a Bully,Preppie and Jock before becoming prefects, respectively. Should it be added in the Bullies, Preppies and Jocks pages that it’s possible that one of the prefects was a member of one of those cliques? Example, in the Bullies page: Seth Kolbe, one of the prefects, is thought to have been a bully before becoming a prefect due to frequently wanting to beat someone up or abuse his authority. (Zurre2004 (talk) 19:37, March 6, 2019 (UTC)) :I'm thinking no - which cliques the prefects were in is speculative, so it's fine on their individual pages but probably not appropriate for the other pages. Also, aside from Edward being a former Prep the circumstantial evidence on which cliques they might have been in is weak to non-existent. And the clique pages are very concise and there's really no place on them to put that kind of info. Jeff (talk· ) 19:45, March 6, 2019 (UTC) For curiosity In case a user just comes here to vandalize for fun and not actually contribute to the Wiki, do we block them indefinitely? I've come across 3 vandals, I have warned 2 and blocked 1, the one that you then set the duration to permanent. I don't feel like we should waste our time temporarily blocking them knowing they're going to come back and vandalize all over again. Wikipedia has a similar policy to this issue, where if you're just there to vandalize, they'll just block your account permanently. RedIgnite (talk) 20:38, March 6, 2019 (UTC) :Here's the thing. Wikia Staff has beliefs about how you should run your wiki, and they'll jump down your throat if they think your blocking policy is too harsh. However, they almost never actually interfere or involve themselves in a wiki. So we keep a lenient policy for show, and mostly just block blatant vandals (especially IPs) for 3 months. :The thing you have to look out for is sometimes users break the rules out of a genuine misunderstanding - like here when a user was adding false information and it turned out he read the information on a place called Villains Wiki and thought it was legitimate. Still, it should be easy to tell the difference between bad edits where the user is acting in good faith and 'ur gay lol' vandalism. Jeff (talk· ) 20:53, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Regarding clique toughness Hey Jeff. I am confused about the clique toughness of the Greasers. They are rated as “fairly tough”, slightly stronger than the Preppies. However I think the Greasers are much tougher than that. I saw a video depicting 1v1 fights between members of the Greasers and Preppies, including leaders.(Except Lola and Pinky) The Greasers absolutely destroyed the Preppies, winning 6x2. The Preppies only scored 2 points because Bif is tougher than Peanut and it was a close match between Lefty and Tad. Normally, if you take Bif and Derby out, the Preppies are nothing, and if I am not mistaken, the “fairly tough” rating is for the average Preppie. The Greasers are still good fighters without Johnny. I think the Greasers's toughness should be changed to “tough”. Here is the link for the video:https://youtu.be/Ut51XNUbvik (Zurre2004 (talk) 21:27, March 7, 2019 (UTC)) :We have a hierarchy article that lists Greasers above the Preppies and behind only the Jocks. In the Greaser's article, it says that they are in the second* place of the pecking order, which makes them above the Nerds, Bullies and Preppies and behind only the Jocks. (* If you want to include the Townies in the pecking order, the Greasers would then be in third-place, followed by the Jocks in second and the Townies at the top. However, we generally don't count the Townies in the hierarchy because they aren't listed in the Game's hierarchy list in the game's manual nor are they Bullworth students.) :For as the term "fairly tough" it means they are good fighters but if you want to re-word I guess it's alright if Jeff agrees that we should re-word it to just "tough" or something equivalent but I think what we have with "fairly tough" for both Preps and Greasers is fine. Jeff is probably at work right now, so we'll wait for his response when he logs in. RedIgnite (talk) 22:09, March 7, 2019 (UTC)